


Amateurs

by 1VulgarWoman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma and Vegeta make porn together, College AU, F/M, Modern AU, Smut, Vegebul, tail porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 05:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1VulgarWoman/pseuds/1VulgarWoman
Summary: College AU, one-shot. There’s a demand for Earthling/Saiyan porn, and film major, Raditz, is determined to fill it — with the help of some of his closest friends. In short, Vegeta and Bulma do porn.





	Amateurs

**Author's Note:**

> It should go without saying, but this story isn’t suitable for anyone under 18. 
> 
> Because I am absolute garbage, I felt compelled to write this smutty one-shot inspired by my favorite Pornhub channel. I’d be interested to see if anyone knows what it is after you reading. 😏

_“Oh! Oh, yeah, give it to me, you big, dirty monkey, you!”_

Vegeta cringed as the litany of vulgar words continued to pour from Raditz’s laptop speaker. He watched in horror through the gaps between his fingers as Nappa painted some blonde’s giant, fake tits with come while she stuck her tongue out like a dog begging for a treat. 

So much for sleeping soundly that night. 

Raditz snapped his laptop shut and turned to Vegeta with a proud smirk. “So…what do you think?”

Vegeta tried to rub the knots from his forehead. 

“What I think is you’re wasting your time majoring in filmmaking if all you’re going to do is make ridiculous amateur porn.” 

“Not just any porn,” Raditz shot back, undaunted. “Saiyan porn.”

Vegeta eyed Raditz skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Saiyans only make up about a tenth of earth’s population, right?” Raditz went on to explain, gesturing animatedly with his massive hands. 

Vegeta huffed in acknowledgement. 

“Earthling chicks totally dig Saiyan dudes, man,” Raditz continued. “Human guys have to do drugs that turn their balls into raisins and eat nothing but steamed broccoli to get the definition we have naturally. And they _love_ our tails.”

Vegeta’s own furry appendage wound itself tighter around his waist as he grunted in embarrassed agreement. Some of the looks he got from human girls on campus made _him_ want to shrivel up like a raisin. 

“There’s plenty of porn out there about Saiyans, but it’s mostly just humans with fake tails.” Raditz reached for another beer, cracking it open as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. “I’m telling you man, this is going to be huge.”

“Good for you,” Vegeta grumbled. “I still don’t understand why I had to see it.”

There was silence for a beat. Raditz looked at Vegeta with raised brows and a crooked grin as horrified realization gradually dawned. 

“No way!” Vegeta exploded, jumping to his feet. “Absolutely not! Out of the question!”

“Come on, Geets. You get to fuck a cute earthling girl, and you get the satisfaction of helping out a friend. It’s a win-win.”

“You’re insane.” Vegeta, never much of a drinker, served himself a fifth beer just to have a reason to hide his blush. “I’m not going to fuck some desperate human bitch just to make you happy.”

Raditz shrugged. “Suit yourself. Kakarot convinced his girlfriend to let me film them, so you have a little time to think about it.”

“I don’t need to think about it. It’s not happening.”

Raditz took a leisurely sip of his beer, lips curling up in a devious grin. “We’ll see.”

~ 0 ~ 

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he stepped inside the elevator. He double-checked his text message from Raditz and punched the button for the correct floor. The rest of the message made him cringe so hard only his Saiyan biology stopped him from chipping a tooth.

_I’m thinking ‘Nerdy science major loses alien virginity to ripped Saiyan jock’ for a title. You know what they say about bookish types. 😉_

His mind conjured up an image of a quiet, mousy human girl with glasses slipping down her nose, and he wondered, once again, how he had gotten himself into this mess. 

Curiosity maybe, or boredom. The thrill of, for once in his life, doing something just because it was fun, decadent, and taboo. 

Or perhaps he simply wanted to one-up Kakarot, whose video with his human girlfriend had been an instant success. 

The elevator doors parted, and Vegeta made his way slowly down the hall towards the room number Raditz had sent him, still contemplating making a run for it with every step. 

What if the woman was disappointed in him? He was well aware that his height wasn’t exactly what was expected of a Saiyan. Hell, he was short even by human standards. What if the human girl expected a great, hulking beast like Nappa? He wasn’t sure he could bear the humiliation if he was rejected by someone he hadn’t wanted in the first place. 

He rounded the corner and saw that the door to the room they were using was propped open. This was it, his last chance to bail before Raditz saw him. 

He was just beginning to turn back when something caught his eye. 

Blue. 

Blue hair and creamy, fair skin. A petite build with curves in all the right places. An ass like an overripe peach. 

She turned and met his gaze, and Vegeta froze on the cheap hotel carpet. He had seen this girl before. She was in his advanced physics class, always seated at the front of the auditorium and engaging with the professor while he hid safely in the back row and darted out as soon as class was over. 

He had seen her, but he was fairly certain she had never noticed him. Her pretty, blue hair was difficult to miss, and her brilliance was undeniable. Sometimes he had wondered why she was even in that class if she knew more about physics than the professor. It was strangely…sexy. 

Wide blue eyes locked with his, and Vegeta held his breath. She was even prettier close up than he had expected. Now he was truly convinced that he had bitten off more than he could chew here. This female was so far out of his league it was laughable. And he was supposed to be the star of this show? Ridiculous. 

He braced himself for a frown, or worse, a grimace. But after a tense second, her pink lips parted in a smile that threatened to knock the breath out of Vegeta. A smile that, his overloaded brain slowly realized, was for him. 

His feet took the final few steps into the room almost without him noticing, and the girl closed the remaining distance until they were standing close enough to touch. 

They were the same height, so she looked directly into his eyes, undaunted. By every law of nature, he should be the predator in this scenario: the snake to her tiny, helpless mouse. But it was he who found himself unable to look away, unable to move. Not that he wanted to. 

“Please tell me you’re him,” she said, letting her eyes rake over his physique in a way that made his chest puff out and his tail unfurl from around his waist, waving proudly behind him. Her bright eyes followed the movement, her lips pursing in a sweet little ‘o.’

“I’m Vegeta,” he responded simply, offering her his hand. Her own felt so tiny and frail in his, so smooth against his calloused palms. 

“It’s great to meet you, Vegeta. I’m Bulma.” 

“Bulma,” he repeated, testing the feel of it rolling off his tongue. 

He waited for her to pull her hand away, but she didn’t. Neither did he. After a moment, Bulma glanced down at their joined hands and giggled, letting her thumb brush against the side of his. 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” she half-whispered, taking a small step closer. She finally released his hand, only to loop her arms around his neck. 

Vegeta let his eyes enjoy the view from up close, dipping his gaze down to appreciate the hint of cleavage he could see peeking out from her fitted dress. 

“I’m glad too,” he murmured in a voice he hardly recognized as his own. Since when had he ever been so smooth? 

His hands had gotten a firm grip on his hips, and she was letting him. Not only that, she took a step closer, causing his hands to slip further until they were cupping her backside. He couldn’t resist giving her a gentle squeeze. 

Bulma giggled as he let his tail wrap around one creamy thigh, the tip dipping beneath the hem of her mini dress. 

“Okay, you two lovebirds,” a booming voice interrupted from the other side of the room. “Save it for the camera.” 

Vegeta jolted a little as Raditz clapped him on the shoulder with his free hand. The other was already strapped to a camcorder.

It wasn’t like Vegeta to let another male, let alone another Saiyan, sneak up on him like that. This woman was dangerous, and it thrilled him to the core. 

“Okay, let’s get started,” Raditz’s booming voice announced. “Climb on up on the bed, you two. Make yourselves comfortable against the headboard. We’ll start with a quick interview before we get going.”

Bulma tugged on his hand. “Come on.”

Vegeta let her lead him over to the king sized bed, which had been stripped down to only the fitted sheet. They climbed to the center and arranged themselves against the headboard, as instructed. 

From the corner of his eye, Vegeta noticed condoms, lube, and a box of Kleenex had been set out on the bedside table. 

Vegeta lifted his arm, and Bulma tucked herself against his side, letting her hand rest on his knee. His tail snaked its way around her hips and brushed lazily back and forth against the creamy skin of her thigh. 

“Three, two, one…And we’re rolling,” Raditz announced, and a blinking red light appeared above the lens of his camcorder. “So, we have Vegeta and Bulma here. Bulma tells me she’s never been with a Saiyan before. So Bulma, what do you think of Vegeta so far?”

Vegeta could see her studying him from the corner of his eye. 

“Adorable,” she answered, trailing her hand up his thigh. “Especially when he blushes.”

As if on cue, Vegeta’s cheeks flamed, earning a giggle from his partner and a chuckle from Raditz. He fought the urge to cross his arms and pout. 

“So you like it when he blushes, huh?” Raditz continued. “What else do you like?”

“Mmm…His body.” Her hand traced a bold path up his flat stomach and over his chest and shoulder. “This t-shirt looks like it’s working overtime to keep all this contained.”

And just like that, Vegeta’s irritation vaporized and was replaced by a cocky smirk. 

“What about the tail?” Raditz asked with a wink. “I hear you human chicks go nuts for ‘em.”

The furry appendage flexed against her leg, and Bulma reached down to stroke it gently with the tips of her fingers. Vegeta couldn’t suppress a groan. 

“Very sexy,” Bulma crooned, growing bold enough to move on to broader strokes, petting every inch that was within her reach. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and fought for self-control. If he actually watched her stroke his tail, he would be in danger of ending this before they even got started. 

“Vegeta, what do you think of Miss Bulma, here?” The sound of his name jolted Vegeta out of his stupor. “Beauty and brains in one hot little package, am I right?”

Vegeta turned to look at Bulma, searching for the right words. The scent of her pulse as it raced beneath his gaze hit him hard, and he couldn’t help nuzzling against the side of her neck. When he parted his lips, all that escaped was a rumbling growl. 

_“Fuck_,” Bulma sighed. The scent of her arousal spiked, swirling in the air around them. 

Vegeta wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer so her legs tangled with his. 

“Looks like you’re ready to rock her world,” Raditz said, and Vegeta growled low in agreement. “Alright, then. Why don’t you two get started with a first kiss.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. 

With more tenderness than he realized he had in him, Vegeta cupped Bulma’s silky cheek in his palm and pressed his lips to hers. 

To his delight, she was just as eager. Her fingers weaved into his hair and tugged with surprising strength, anchoring him there.

She parted her lips for him and teased him with the tip of her tongue. Her taste was salt and sweet, earthy and clean, mixed with a hint of strawberry lipgloss. 

They slid down until Bulma was lying beneath him on the mattress. Her hands slid over his back and shoulders, bunching up his shirt as she went. When it was lodged beneath his arms, Vegeta pushed up on his knees and tugged it over his head. 

“Oh, wow. Shit,” she sighed, and Vegeta stayed still for a moment to let her run her fingers along the dips and swells of his abdominals. He had never appreciated his Saiyan physiology more. 

Vegeta caught sight of Raditz, camera in hand, squatting beside the bed in his peripherals, and the feeling of being observed was surprisingly…not detestable. He found himself hardening even further inside his jeans as he looked down at Bulma, already flushed beneath him on the bed. 

Her exploring fingers found the outline of his cock straining against his thigh. They mercifully lingered for only a moment before attacking the fly of his jeans. 

As a rule, Vegeta never wore underwear. He didn’t see the point in a useless extra garment, and the elastic waistband irritated the base of his tail. Now, he discovered a third reason never before considered: easy access. 

Bulma propped herself up on her elbows as she worked his open jeans as far as she could over his hips with the way his thighs were spread, straddling her. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she transferred her weight to one elbow so she could wrap her other hand around his cock, stroking him firmly from root to tip. 

“Fuck, I can barely make my fingers touch,” she sighed. The words had scarcely left her pretty, pink lips before she was guiding him towards them. 

Vegeta let out a strangled groan when her tongue dragged slowly up the underside of his erection, pausing at the tip to taste the drop of pre-come that had gathered there.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands — he didn’t want to hurt her — so he gripped the top of the headboard, holding tight as she sucked him into her hot little mouth. 

“Gods, Bulma.”

Her eyes smiled up at him as she took him deeper, slowly relaxing her throat. She gagged but didn’t pull back, and Vegeta had to squeeze his eyes closed to keep from coming down her throat then and there. 

He might have managed to corral his hands, but his tail wasn’t so obedient. While he was distracted, it had slipped its way around her throat, not squeezing, just preventing escape. 

Bulma moaned around his cock, and Vegeta let out a low curse. Her fingers moved from encircling his girth to stroke the soft fur of his tail, nearly undoing him. 

With a determined growl, Vegeta delved his fingers into her hair, holding her still as he forced himself to pull away from her mouth. It was either that or completely humiliate himself, and he was far from being finished with this vulgar little earth woman. 

His tail unfurled from around her neck to wrap around her ankle, where it was safely behind him, out of her reach. For now. 

Vegeta tilted her head back and leaned down for a probing kiss, giving himself a moment to regain his self-control. When he felt ready, he let his hands wander freely. He filled his palms with her ample tits before trailing them down her waist and over the swell of her hips, where his fingers found the hem of her dress. 

“Take this off,” he rasped against her lips, coaxing the material upwards. 

“Rip it.”

Her response stunned Vegeta for a moment. He pulled away to search her expression for confirmation that he had heard right. Surely she didn’t want…

“Go ahead. Rip it,” she repeated, giving him a playful smirk. “I want you to.”

“Fuck,” he sighed against her lips as he gripped the neckline of her dress with both hands. He paused for a reverent moment before rending the soft fabric as easily as tissue paper. 

Vegeta’s inner beast preened at her little aroused squeal before it was completely distracted by what he had uncovered. 

She wore nothing underneath her ruined dress. There wasn’t a single scrap of silk or lace to be seen; only the smooth expanse of creamy, fair skin. It looked impossibly soft, delicate. He was both aroused and repelled by the thought that he would undoubtedly mark her with his rough fingers. 

Bulma shimmied the tattered material out from underneath her and tossed it away. That was all the time Vegeta needed to gather his wits. 

He kicked off his jeans before lowering himself until his shoulders were bracketed by her juicy-looking thighs. 

The scent of her arousal made his mouth water. He pressed his lips to her belly, moving slowly downwards as she tugged at his hair and canted her hips encouragingly. 

“Please, please,” she chanted, her breath coming in frantic little puffs as he dragged his nose down the crease of her inner thigh. 

Palming the backs of her knees, he opened her wider. She was pink, fragrant, and glistening. Everything his wildest dreams were made of. 

His peripheral vision caught Raditz’s movements beside him. The camera was closer now, angled so it could capture what he was doing between her thighs. 

Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up, but focused on the beauty in front of him instead of his natural bashfulness. His eyes traveled up her body to meet hers. They were wide and aroused, the bright blue almost swallowed by the black of her pupils. 

So beautiful. So needy. All for him. 

Steeling his resolve, he parted her with his fingertips. 

She was yanking on his hair now. So impatient, his little genius. 

Vegeta had half a mind to draw this out, to tease and torture her until she begged. But, in the end, his own impatience won out. He was nearly salivating with the desire to taste her. He wanted to make her come apart with his tongue so she’d be soaking wet and throbbing when he pushed inside her for the first time. 

With deliberate slowness, he parted his lips and dragged his tongue along her folds until her sudden intake of breath signaled that he had found the right spot. He swirled his tongue around that particular place, then pulled it carefully between his lips, keeping all his senses attuned to her reactions.

Vegeta wasn’t the most experienced in his friend group, but he was a quick study. And his pride wouldn’t allow him to turn in a mediocre performance. He would do his best or die trying, like he always did in battle. It had made him a formidable fighter, despite his disadvantages. He silently prayed it wouldn’t fail him now. 

The fact that Bulma was so obviously enjoying herself proved to be both a blessing and a curse. Her taste…the sound of her moans…the way she tugged at his hair… All conspired to wreck his concentration. 

He teased his index finger at the edge of her slick opening, and her hips bucked against his mouth. 

“Yes, yes…fuck,” she sighed as he carefully pushed further. 

She was tight, but his thick finger slid easily inside. And, gods, she was so warm, so perfect. If her inner walls hugged his finger like this, he feared for his self-control once they were wrapped around his cock. 

By the time Bulma was beginning to fall apart, he was painfully hard and leaking against the bedsheet. His inner ape howled at him to take her, mate her, fuck her into submission. It was loud and demanding, both distracting and driving him on. He heard the deep, rumbling growl before he realized it was coming from him. 

The vibration must have been enough to drive Bulma over the edge. She came with a sharp cry, soaking the bed beneath her, as well as Vegeta’s hand and chin.

He would be able to smell her on him for days. It would be beautiful torture.

“Wow,” she breathed as she gently pushed his face away. “You’re really good at that.”

He pushed up to kneel over her, giving her a cocky smile. “Thanks.” 

Palming his aching cock with one hand, Vegeta reached for one of the condoms laid out on the bedside table. 

His oozaru snarled and beat its chest inside him, demanding that he claim. The sight of Raditz zooming in tight on his cock as he rolled the condom on sobered it a little, but not much. If anything, it made it possessive, furious that another male was so close to his woman. 

_So show him_, the oozaru roared. _Show him who this female belongs to. Claim her now._

“Turn over, on your knees,” he commanded, watching with smug satisfaction as she quickly complied. 

He could have moved her himself as easily as turning over a sheet of paper, but he wanted her to know who was in charge here. Wanted her to obey. 

Once she was in position with her creamy ass in the air and her face pressed against the mattress, Vegeta inched closer, letting just the tip of his cock tease against her opening. 

He groaned. She felt so good already. He reminded himself to rein in his strength. This woman deserved gentle, thoughtful, passionate — all the things he usually wasn’t. 

Filling his hands with her supple hips, he pushed forward, reminding himself not to slam into her like a beast. His tail wound itself around her thigh, anchoring him to her, as he pushed in to the hilt. 

“Oh my god,” she gasped, clenching around him. “You feel so amazing.”

Vegeta wanted to return the sentiment, but he was rendered incoherent by the sight of her soft, pink flesh stretched tight around his cock. He drew back part of the way before watching himself disappear inside her again, going slow to let her adjust to his size. 

“Don’t be gentle,” Bulma spoke over her shoulder, wiggling back against him. “Fuck me like you fucking own me.”

A growl ripped from his throat, and he gripped her hips with just this side of too much pressure. 

“Yes…” Bulma hissed beneath him as he snapped his hips faster against hers. “Oh, wow. You’re gunna make me come really fast like this.”

“Fuck…” Vegeta concentrated all his effort on holding back the orgasm he could already feel building. The condom was his only saving grace, especially when she looked over her shoulder at him, eyes hooded as she watched him fuck her senseless. 

The curve of her neck called out for the press of his teeth, and he gave in, partially. He released her hips to sink one hand into her soft hair, the other supporting his weight as he draped himself over her back.

Burying his face against her pulse, he inhaled deeply, filing away the scent of her in his memory. Then he let his teeth drag carefully over her delicate skin, hard enough to bruise but not break it. 

Bulma’s cries grew louder, as he felt her inner walls tightening around him. She was close; he was sure of it. 

Vegeta shifted the tip of his tail from where it lay wrapped around her thigh so that it was brushing against her clit. Her reaction was almost instantaneous. 

She cried out, nearly collapsing underneath him, as she sobbed over and over that she was coming. Even if she hadn’t, Vegeta would have known. He could feel her inner walls fluttering around him, and it was nearly his undoing. 

With a sigh of regret, he pulled out of her, fisting the base of his cock as he watched her flop over onto her back. 

She smiled up at him, taking him in with eyes slightly glazed. His heart did a strange little tap dance inside his chest, and there was nothing he could think to do at that moment but kiss her. 

He teased the tip of his cock at her entrance and was surprised to feel her hands flatten against his chest, pushing him away. 

“Wait.” Her voice was low and sultry in his ear. “I want to ride you.” 

_Gods._

Vegeta nodded, wrapping her in his arms and turning them over. 

Once she had him laid out beneath her the way she wanted, she raised up on her knees, lining him up and sinking slowly down. 

His tail wound around her tiny waist, and his hands found her hips as she started to bounce on his cock. 

“Fuck, Vegeta. You fill me up so good.”

“Yeah?” he rasped, resisting the urge to seize back control. 

Bulma braced her hands on his hard stomach as she picked up the pace, taking him a little deeper with every roll of her hips. 

Vegeta’s eyes roamed from the spot where he disappeared inside her to her full tits that bounced as she moved, finally resting on her face. The outside world and everyone else in it faded away as he watched her pleasure herself with him. Her lips were parted, eyelids fluttering as she fought to keep them open, to keep her gaze locked with his. 

It was building even stronger now, the tidal wave of release that he had been struggling to hold back. Just a little longer. Surely, he could make it just a little bit more, make her come apart for him one last time. 

A pained whimper escaped as he endeavored to regain some semblance of control. He thought about flipping them again, but as soon as he moved to do so, a tiny, soft hand closed around his throat with surprising force.

It would have been easy to fight. Her strength was no more than a kitten’s to him. Instead, he gazed up at her in awe as she continued to ride him, driving him past the brink of sanity. 

His hips pushed up against her, helpless against the flood of arousal cresting inside him. 

“You going to come for me, tough guy?” 

Vegeta felt himself nodding. He was too close to stop it now even if he had been in control. 

With a mumbled curse, he lifted her hips enough to slip out of her, hating the cool rush of air after being buried in her soft heat. He ripped the condom off, tossing it away, before reaching for his throbbing cock. 

Bulma knocked his hand away, taking him in her own tiny fist. He reached up, instead, to cup her jaw, watching her watch him as he growled out his release. 

Vegeta collapsed bonelessly on the mattress as Bulma gently massaged him through the last aftershocks of his orgasm. Eyeing the mess he had made across his chest and belly, she collected some on the tip of her finger and sucked it deep into her mouth. 

Vegeta’s strength was nearly gone, but he couldn’t resist pushing himself up so he could kiss her. She giggled against his mouth as he chased her tongue with his, wanting to taste himself there, wanting to know he had left his mark on her. 

“Daaaamn, you guys! That was fucking hot.”

Vegeta was half startled by Raditz’s booming voice beside them. In his blissful haze, he had nearly forgotten they weren’t alone. 

Bulma giggled and slid off of his lap, tucking herself against his side like she had in the beginning. 

Vegeta made himself as comfortable as the circumstances allowed against the headboard, holding Bulma close with one hand while he reached for a Kleenex with the other. He wiped self-consciously at the mess on his belly as Raditz continued to watch them through the camera. 

“So, Miss B, how was your first time getting fucked by a Saiyan? Everything it’s cracked up to be?”

He could feel her nodding before Raditz had even finished the question. His oozaru gave a satisfied purr. 

“Oh, my god. It was amazing,” she answered dreamily, slinging one frail arm around his middle. “He was amazing.” 

“I know chicks dig Saiyans because they like to be dominated, but you did a little of that yourself, you naughty girl.”

Bulma giggled again, hiding her face briefly against Vegeta’s neck. “I can enjoy being on both sides of that coin, for sure.”

Raditz chuckled. “I’m guessing Casanova here could say the same. I had no idea he had it in him.”

Not wanting to ruin things for Bulma was the only thing that kept Vegeta from throttling Raditz then and there. 

Once the camera had been turned off and put away, Raditz tossed them each a terry-cloth robe. Vegeta watched regretfully as Bulma’s curves disappeared beneath hers. 

“Thanks again, you two,” Raditz continued as he packed up the last of his equipment. “I can already see you guys being a big hit with the subscribers. They love to watch two people who are actually into each other.”

Vegeta felt his face heat up as Raditz winked at them. 

“Oh, and by the way, the hotel room’s paid for the rest of the night if you guys want to stay. Room service is on me.” 

With a final wink and wave goodbye, Raditz was out the door. 

“So…” Vegeta felt the tension melt from his shoulders as Bulma slipped her arms around them. “Why don’t we shower off and then see what’s on that room service menu, huh?”

A rare smile tugged at Vegeta’s lips as he reached around to pull her into a soft kiss. 

“If you insist, woman.”

Bulma slapped him playfully on the shoulder before sauntering off towards the bathroom, dropping her robe at the doorway.

Vegeta tried to move at a casual pace before giving up the act and jogging to catch up. 

They had the rest of the night now, alone, and he didn’t plan to waste a minute of it. 

~ 0 ~

Vegeta stared at the SaiyanDudesScrew.com home page for a good minute before he found it. 

It was the change of title that threw him off. Instead of the ‘nerdy earthling chick and Saiyan jock, something-or-other’ he had been expecting, the caption beneath a picture of the two of them locked in a passionate kiss read: 

_Vegeta Falls in Love With His Scene Partner On Camera 🔥🔥🔥_

“Raditz is so fucking dead,” he grumbled under his breath. 

A giggle from his bedroom doorway drew his attention. He looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend clad in one of his t-shirts cradling a giant bowl of popcorn in her arms. 

“Ready to watch us get our freak on?” she teased, sliding into bed beside him. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

He pushed play. 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m more active on twitter these days, so come find me @1Vulgar. Hope to see you there!


End file.
